


C is for Caleb

by FrankiValerie



Series: A-Z of Jack [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:10:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankiValerie/pseuds/FrankiValerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini fic from before Purgatory & Shepard</p>
            </blockquote>





	C is for Caleb

**Author's Note:**

> Caleb is a friend's original character and he knows and consents to this use of his character. 
> 
> Wrote this while bored at work and had to cut it to fit the 300 rule I set myself. I'll upload the full thing if people like this... Also may add more. Cus reasons.

He’s been watching her for a while now. Everytime she glances over his eyes are on her tits or scanning the patterns covering her body. She’s had enough to drink to put on a show. He’s not exactly tough to look at, so why the fuck not?

She catches his eye, finishes her beer and backs away from the bar, holding his gaze until she begins the show on the dancefloor. She sways her hips, and lets her hands stroke down her body and it isn’t long until he’s making his way over. 

His callus hands grip her waist and he pulls her close, moves his lips to her ear, “Mercs. Watching you.”  
Now she finds it hard to concentrate on the movements of her body. He feels her tense and tries to guide her. 

She looks him over. She can’t see any weapons but he could be a biotic.  
She doesn’t trust him, but right now he’s the lesser of two evils. 

He leads her to a safe place, explains himself. He wants to get off world. He wants to use her -- not an alien concept -- and has a plan. 

They find the mercs. Take down the group, her biotics protecting their unarmored bodies, warping anyone stupid enough to get too close, he uses a combination of biotics and firearms to pick off those further away. 

They steal their cruiser. Charge through the relay and out of the system. She can still feel the adrenaline in her veins and has to move around. He switches to auto pilot while they drift.

They’ve done each other a favour but they don’t do thank yous. But they are grateful. He grabs her, spins her and kisses her fiercely. This is how they’ll show thanks. 

It escalates quickly. He takes her against the wall. She moans, growls at his force, legs wrapped around him, hands searching, nails dragging, fingers grasping, enticing grunts and moans from his delicious lips.


End file.
